1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostics and, more particularly, to a method and arrangement for determining and monitoring the state of a rolling bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring the state and wear of rolling bearings is of great importance in practice, as experience has shown that approximately 70% of the malfunctions occurring in production and process equipment are caused, by damage in rolling bearings.